


Cuddle Rights

by esteefee



Series: Narf 'verse [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: John Sheppard has a lot to answer for, in Rodney's opinion.





	Cuddle Rights

**Author's Note:**

> For my "Cuddling" [Just Write!](https://discord.gg/PcF4aB9) Fluff Bingo square.

Rodney was lying in bed correcting the Very Wrong Monthly Notices of the Royal Astronomical Society, when who should walk into their quarters but Colonel Saunters-a-lot. His hair was at an extreme angle of fucks ungiven, and he smiled at Rodney like he'd just seduced the entire Mormon Tabernacle Choir on a dare.

"Oh, it's you," sniffed Rodney and went back to redlining the bejesus out of J. Kreplin's ridiculously error-prone piece on the nascent gravitational instability of ring systems. Honestly, one would almost think the poor woman had never left her own solar system.

"Yup," Sheppard said. "Just got back."

"I hardly noticed you'd left."

"Uh-huh." John nudged Rodney's thigh with a knee. "You just conveniently forgot I was in another galaxy for two weeks training the baby Snake Skinners in high speed maneuver drills."

"It certainly explains why you look like your brain has been oxygen-deprived for too long."

John donkey-brayed and started dumping his gear in their closet. 

"Be careful," Rodney said. "I don't want your smelly flight suit messing up my civilian wear."

"Oh, that's rich." John straightened and stripped off his undershirt and boxers, pitching them into their hamper. 

Rodney swallowed. "What? What's so funny?"

"Just that you think my gear can stink up your wardrobe any further."

"Oh ha-ha." Rodney helplessly tracked him—John Sheppard, casually naked!—as he padded to the shower. After all this time, the sight still hadn't lost the power to make Rodney's face flush and heart beat too rapidly for his health. 

"Don't take too long," Rodney said. "I'm going to sleep soon."

"Right. Like I'm the one who takes long baths." John's voice was muffled by the sound of the high-speed shower jets. John adored them, but Rodney thought if he wanted a beating, he could always go to Teyla. Still, the jets got the job done quickly, because soon enough John came out rubbing a towel over his chest and groin, his hair, as usual, dancing the dance of the sugarplum fairies atop his head.

Disappointingly, John dressed again in a fresh pair of boxers and a T-shirt before kneeling on the edge of the bed and crawling toward Rodney.

"Hey, stop it, get your...slimy, snaky paws off! Betrayer! Abandoner!" Rodney shoved John off to the side, where he lay snorting with laughter.

"I'm a what, now? An abandoner?"

"You are!" Rodney said. "Two whole weeks! I didn't know what had become of you!" There was no way Rodney was granting immediate access to his person. 

John propped his head up on his hand. "What, you thought I just dropped off the face of the galaxy?"

"How should I know? I didn't receive a single email." Rodney scowled down at very ugly logo of the RAS and not at John's doleful eyes.

"I'm sorry, but they don't have your nifty databurst set-up at the gamma site. I did ask Carter to give you an update, though. Didn't you get it?"

"Oh," Rodney said, slightly mollified. "I'm not speaking to Carter since she turned down my request for another hundred pounds of naquadah."

"Geez, Rodney. What are you building, a naquadah power plant?"

Rodney bit his lip. "It doesn't matter; she turned me down."

John poked him. "So, am I forgiven?"

"I don't know if I can forgive you so easily," Rodney said airily. 

"Well that's a problem for me, because it's been a long two weeks." John nuzzled his arm, his lips buzzing against Rodney's skin. "I need a hug." 

"Oh, you do, do you?" Rodney said breathlessly.

"That's right. You going to give it to me?"

Rodney folded his journal over his belly protectively. "You abdicated all cuddle rights when you left."

"I wouldn't say abdicated; I think I just put them on hold." John nudged in closer, so he was a slinky coil of warmth all along Rodney's body. "I'm back to reclaim them."

The possessive tone to his voice made Rodney shiver a little. "I suppose I could have opened Carter's email."

"Yeah. Let me warm you up." Before Rodney could blink, the journal was slipped from beneath his hands and John had slithered on top of him and started nuzzling his neck. He went for Rodney's weakest point, of course, but that was why they paid him the big bucks—the man was a strategic genius. 

Rodney immediately went weak, his arms falling to his sides and granting access, and that was when John slid up to Rodney's mouth and kissed him. Rodney whimpered, and John pinned Rodney down completely and nibbled on Rodney's lower lip. Rodney groaned and put his hand in John's ridiculous hair, fluffing the silky strands between his fingers.

John made a happy sound and kissed his way down Rodney's chest until he rested his head on Rodney's belly. Then John murmured contentedly and squeezed his arms around Rodney's waist.

"Hi," John said to Rodney's bellybutton and planted another kiss there.

"I simply don't understand the relationship you have with my bellybutton."

"You don't have to." John rocked him back-and-forth a little bit. Rodney sighed and put his arms around John holding him closer.

John grunted happily and made like a boa constrictor.

Rodney suppressed a smile. "Don't think I've forgiven you for abandoning me."

"I know. I'm really mean."

"You left me for two whole weeks! I was all alone with no one but Zelenka for company. And he kept going into my desk and stealing my Oreos."

"That bastard!"

"Right?"

"Lucky for you, I brought you back a bunch of goodies from the Milky Way."

"Oh?" Rodney rubbed the base of John's neck, ruffling his hair and getting a contented rumble in response. "I might possibly forgive you sooner than anticipated."

"Oreos, M&Ms, Mallomars, and ten 128 gigabyte flash drives."

"Oh, well." Rodney patted John's back. "Now you're just sucking up." 

"I know my guy," John said. "Mmm. Getting sleepy."

"What, no welcome home sex?"

John snuffled into Rodney's belly, his hot breath seeping through and filling Rodney with unnameable happiness. 

"I didn't realize I had that much of an in," John said sleepily. "You should have told me earlier. I wouldn't have taken the shower with the massage jets."

"That's okay." Rodney ruffled John's hair again. It was almost dry and had begun sticking up wildly. Rodney bounced his palm against the prickles for amusement.

"Quiddit," John said, trying to brush him away.

"Quiet. You're asleep, remember?" Rodney reached back and swiped off the lights. 

John gave a quiet sigh of happiness and squeezed Rodney once more before relaxing fully.

"Doofus," Rodney said fondly. "I expect sex tomorrow, you know."

His only answer was a soft snore.

.............................  
July 4, 2019  
San Francisco, CA


End file.
